The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by iraiueok
Summary: KYUMIN STORY, GenderSwitch for Sungmin & gak ada summary XD ini hanya ide saya yang sangat ingin liat KYUMIN ada dalam 1 drama musical yang sama. Bagaimana urusan percintaannya? Penasaran?


**The ****Moon**** that Embrace the ****Sun [KYUMIN]  
**

**Cast :**

**Kyuhyun** (Namja, 29 tahun)

**Sungmin** (Yeoja, 27 tahun)

**All member Super Junior (SJM too)**

**Genre :**

Family, Comedy, Friendship, Romance

**PG 15+ (T)**

**PS:**

Gak sengaja liat foto Sungmin yang lagi bawa temennya (read _'Teddy bear'_) di bandara pas mau _'terbang'_ ke China. Lucu, kan? Lucu bingiiiittt kaya anak ilang XD Nah, kebetulan si _'kepala batu'_ (read _'Kyuhyun'_) punya drama musical baru, jadi lah kepikiran buat bikin FF macam ini. Untuk penentuan tokohnya juga rada lama. Soalnya mikir-mikir dulu,_"cocok gak ya dia sama peran yang gue tulis di FF nanti?!"_, gitu lah.

**INGET!** Ini Fanfiction, gimana isinya, jalan cerita dan penokohannya, terserah saya :P ehm, kalo bisa, baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu _**Super Junior - Snow White & Super Junior - Way**_, ya.

IRAIUEOK

**The Moon That Embrances The Sun [KYUMIN]**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Sreeettt…_

Satu per satu tirai café berwarna cream yang menutupi jendela café semalaman itu, dibuka oleh sang pemilik, Heechul. Tangannya menarik tirai tersebut dengan pelan, menumpuknya ke pinggiran jendela, dan terakhir, mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan pita ukuran besar berwarna merah muda yang di hias dengan motif bunga matahari kecil.

Setelah di rasa cukup, kedua tangannya menyentuh pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman _**Lavender **_yang memang sengaja ia taruh di pinggiran bawah jendela sebagai penghias café dan juga sebagai pewangi ruangan alami.

_Prok prok prok…_

Ia menepuk kedua tangannya yang sedikit kotor karena debu yang berasal dari pot-pot kecil tadi. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian penglihatannya, ia selipkan ke belakang kedua telinganya dan di akhiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seketika, kedua sudut bibir tipis miliknya tertarik, membentuk senyuman. Senyuman manis khasnya. "cantik." Gumamnya pelan.

_Grep._

Seseorang memeluknya dari arah belakang. "kau yang lebih cantik (dalam bahasa China)." Heechul mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum malu. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, ia hafal betul dengan suara pria yang baru saja memujinya.

_Cup._

Mata besarnya terbuka lebar saat sebuah kecupan singkat _mampir _di pipi kanannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi dimana jejak kecupan singkat tadi berada. Perlahan, ia meraba kepala pria yang masih betah memeluknya dengan erat. Tepat berhenti di pipi chubby pria tadi, ia mengusapnya lembut dan,

"**AAARRRGGGHHH…!**"

Aksi kejam Heechul membuahkan hasil. Ia sukses membuat pria tadi berteriak dengan lantang menahan sakit karena cubitannya. Yah, Heechul mencubit pipi chubby pria tersebut dengan sangat keras.

"_**EOMMA,**_** SAKIT! SAKIT, **_**EOMMA!**_** AARRGGHH…!**"

Pria tadi melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat meraih tangan Heechul, berharap wanita yang di panggil _'eomma'_ ini mau melepas tangannya dari pipinya yang sudah terasa panas. Hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Sang ibu tetap mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya gemas. "sakit? Rasakan ini!"

"**AARRGGHH…!**" Heechul menambah tingkatan cubitannya.

"1… 2…" Heechul mulai berhitung. "3… 4… ," lanjutnya. "5." tangan Heechul terlepas dari pipi chubby pria yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri. Korban sasaran empuk di pagi hari.

Heechul merubah posisi berdirinya ke arah belakang, yang sebelumnya membelakangi anaknya, menjadi berhadapan. Di tatapnya anak laki-lakinya tersebut tengah sibuk mengusap pipinya. "kurang sakit?" tawarnya tanpa rasa iba sedikit pun.

"aku akan melaporkan _eomma _ke KPAI karena berusaha menyiksa anaknya sendiri.", ancamnya dengan tangan yang masih menempel di pipi chubby-nya.

"Laporkan saja kalau berani." Ujar Heechul dengan tegas. "_Eomma_ akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan alasan kau ini perayu ulung. Setiap gadis yang kau temui, kau merayunya satu minggu penuh dan membuatnya menangis karena kau menemui gadis lain. Ada yang kurang, Henry?" Ancam Heechul.

"_Eomma!_ Tapi, kan… aku anak _eomma_. Mana ada seorang ibu tega melaporkan anaknya sendiri ke polisi?"

"ada. **AKU!**", Heechul menekankan kata _'aku'_ di akhir ucapannya. "_Eomma _yakin 1000% kalau gadis-gadis di kampusmu hampir semua menjadi korban. Terakhir, dua hari yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang datang ke rumah mencarimu. Umm… Amber? Ya, Amber. Dia minta pertanggung jawabanmu karena sifat tomboy-nya hilang saat kau menyuruhnya memakai rok selama satu minggu penuh."

"kau juga membakar semua celana jeansnya, kan? Ya ampun, Henry… kenapa saat mengandungmu dulu, aku ngidam mencuri sepatu orang?!" lanjut Heechul sambil meratapi nasibnya di masa lalu.

"sssttt…!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk café.

"paman?"

"Shindong?" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Heechul kaget karena keberadaan Shindong yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian kantornya lengkap. "b-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?! Bahkan, aku belum membuka kuncinya. Kau… kau punya kunci duplikat café ini ya?!" lanjutnya penuh curiga.

Shindong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, menoleh ke arah pintu di belakangnya. "_aniyo._" Shindong kembali menatap ke depan. "aku tidak punya duplikatnya. Saat lewat tadi, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam sini. Aku kira ada kejadian apa. Tapi, ternyata… ," Shindong berjalan memilih kursi yang letaknya berdekatan dengan meja kasir. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, membuka jas hitamnya dan menyampaikannya di belakang kursi. "kegiatan rutin kalian berdua di pagi hari. _Huh…_" ujarnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"t-tapi… tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" Heechul tetap curiga pada Shindong.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak punya kunci duplikatnya, Heechul_-ssi_. Lagian, pintunya memang tidak terkunci sama sekali." ujar Shindong acuh.

"seingatku, semalam aku sudah menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mengunci pintunya. Tapi, kenapa-"

"sudah… sekarang buatkan pelanggan tetapmu ini teh hangat dan satu mangkok _**bibimbap**_ ukuran besar. Jangan lupa, dua buah telur di atasnya." Pinta Shindong pada Heechul. Tak aneh lagi memang, Shindong adalah pelanggan tetap di café Heechul. Pelanggan tetap dan pelanggan pertama di pagi hari. Dalam satu minggu, pada hari kerja lebih tepatnya, Shindong selalu datang rutin di pagi hari. Tujuannya? Apa lagi? Tidak ada tujuan lain selain makan.

"Kau kira ini kedai serba ada? Kau tidak baca di depan? Ini café, tuan Shindong. Bukan kedai-"

"sama saja." Potong Shindong.

"Beda!" Heechul menyilangkan tangannya kembali di depan dada. "aku tidak menjual _**bibimbap**_. Aku hanya menjual waffle, roti dan kue saja."

"_Tsk,_ dan juga… kau ini pelanggan yang merugikan. Mana ada _**bibimbap**_ telurnya dua? Di kedai manapun sudah pasti satu." Shindong sama sekali tak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat Heechul. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong celananya, mencari sesuatu.

"Lagi pula, ini musim salju. Tidak ada ayam yang bertelur saat _winter_. Mereka semua kedinginan, bulunya ikut membeku. Mereka tidak punya jaket untuk mengerami telurnya. Kau itu kan punya istri. Apa Nari tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu? Ah, aku lupa. Nari tidak bisa memasak, ya? Sayang sekali, cantik-cantik tapi, tidak bisa-"

_Bugh._

Shindong mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang di atas meja. Seketika Heechul yang tengah berceramah panjang lebar, berhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap lembaran _won_ tengah tergeletak dengan bebasnya di atas meja.

_Sret._

Tanpa hitungan detik, lembaran-lembaran _won_ tersebut menghilang, berpindah tempat dari meja ke dalam genggaman tangan Heechul. Jari-jarinya menghitung uang tersebut dengan apik.

"8500 _won_. Kalau segini, aku hanya memberimu satu telur saja. Bagaimana?" Ucap Heechul acuh sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan sesekali melirik Shindong yang tengah merogoh kantong celananya kembali.

"In-"

_Sret._

Belum sempat Shindong memberikan uangnya, Heechul langsung merebutnya cepat. "baiklah, aku akan memberimu bibimbap ukuran besar dengan tiga telur di atasnya dan satu gelas teh hangat ukuran besar untukmu." Heechul tersenyum manis di hadapan Shindong.

"Henry," panggilnya.

"humh?", Henry yang sedari tadi masih mengusap-usap pipi chubby-nya, menjawab panggilan sang ibu dengan malas.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Henry. "bersihkan meja dan kursi untuk pamanmu! Jangan sampai ada debu yang menempel. Kau mengerti?" Suruhnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Pintu yang menghubungkan café dengan rumahnya. Café _**Dream Hill**_, milik Heechul dan suaminya ini, letaknya memang berdampingan dengan rumah pribadinya. Ia memilih ini karena tidak ingin repot-repot berjalan kesana kemari untuk memantau perkembangan café yang sudah di urusnya bersama suami serta anak-anaknya sejak tahun 2005 silam hingga sekarang.

"ah, Henry, jangan dulu membuka pintunya. Belum waktunya café ini buka. Kau mengerti?" ujar Heechul dari balik pintu dan kemudian menghilang.

Henry menoleh ke Shindong yang tengah menatap laptop hitam miliknya di atas meja. "Paman, kau punya saudara sepupu yang sangat kejam dan juga… matre."

"dan dia ibumu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bip bib… ceklek._

Pintu salah satu apartement di lantai 15 daerah _**Yeouido, Seoul**_, terbuka. Pria berawak tinggi dengan jaket tebal berwarna hijau army, berjalan masuk. Ia melepas sepatunya dengan malas dan berjalan sedikit gontai. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Belum lagi kantung mata yang terbentuk di sekitar matanya, menandakan kalau dirinya harus beristirahat cukup.

"Kau pulang? Aku pikir kau akan menginap di tempat latihan lagi." Ujar pria yang tengah menonton tv di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan, menyisakan tempat kosong untuk temannya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ryeowook_-ah_, aku ingin mati saja." Keluhnya setelah berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ryeowook menoleh ke kiri dengan cepat. "ya, tidak boleh! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang mengantarku ke supermarket bulan depan?"

"memangnya aku supir pribadimu?!"

"Iya. Eh, tidak. Bukan. Maksudku, kalau kau mati, aku tidak punya teman untuk berbelanja bulanan, Kyuhyun_-ssi._ Dan kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa memasak untukmu lagi. Sedih, bukan?" Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya cepat dan menoyor kepala Kyuhyun dari jauh, tanpa mengenai kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"ah, tadi aku membuat _**samgyetang**_. Aku menyisakan setengahnya untukmu. Masih hangat. Sebentar." Ryeowook beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil _**samgyetang**_ buatannya.

Tangannya yang cekatan mulai menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk kecil, mengambil sendok, sumpit, gelas dan sebotol teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tinggal bersama di apartement ini semenjak tingkat awal perkuliahan, mengejar S1 sampai sekarang menginjak tahun ke dua S2-nya. Mereka sangat akrab layaknya adik-kakak. Karena hanya Ryeowook yang bisa memasak, ia bersedia membuatkan makanan setiap harinya. Dalam kondisi apapun, ia tak pernah mengeluh. Karena baginya, memasak adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun? Ia jarang sekali di apartement. Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk berlatih musical di teater. Bahkan, sampai menginap pun ia lakoni.

Mahasiswa S2 yang sama-sama mengambil jurusan _Theater and Cinema under the Arts_ di _Inha University_ ini, setiap harinya hanya di sibukkan oleh kumpulan naskah drama musical. Sebagai mahasiswa S2 tingkat akhir yang di percaya untuk memerankan tokoh pahlawan, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar memerankannya dengan baik dan sempurna agar seniornya tidak sungkan mengajaknya bekerja sama dalam drama musical besar. Terkadang Ryeowook merasa bersalah kalau tiba-tiba berat badan Kyuhyun turun. Itu artinya, dirinya gagal merawatnya. Untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, Ryeowook sesekali berkunjung ke teater tempat dimana Kyuhyun berlatih, tentu saja membawakan makanan dalam porsi besar. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi, semua orang yang berlatih.

_Tuk._

"ini." Sebuah nampan besar berisi peralatan makan dan tak ketinggalan satu mangkuk _**samgyetang**_, tiba di atas meja.

"Setelah makan ini, keinginanmu untuk mati, hilang, Kyuhyun_-ssi._" Ucapnya polos. Bau samgyetang yang menyebar, membuat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk besar itu membuat perut Kyuhyun berbunyi.

_Kreuk… kreuk…_

"_arasseo._ Cepat habiskan dan setelah itu tidur." Suruh Ryeowook. Tanpa di suruh pun, Kyuhyun siap menghabiskan makananannya.

_Tuk._

Kyuhyun menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas meja. "Wuaaahhh… aku kenyang!" Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit karena makanan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

"Wook_-ah,_ aku ngantuk. _Hoaaaammmhhh…_" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang ia taruh di lantai. Berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" seru Ryeowook di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, menoleh ke belakang sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "kau sendiri yang bilang, habis makan langsung tidur. Kau lupa? Aku mau tidur. Jangan lupa bereskan semuanya. Aku tidak mau apartement ini kotor. Kau mengerti? Selamat tidur, Ryeowook_-ah_…"

_Bugh. _Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

Di atas sofa putih, Ryeowook terperangah. Ia mengira kalau Kyuhyun akan membereskan bekas makannya. Nyatanya? Sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar menuruti nasehat Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya langsung tidur setelah makan. Ryeowook menurunkan kakinya dari sofa dan mulai membersihkan meja dari piring-piring kotor. Mulutnya terus mengumpat, mengeluarkan kekesalannya untuk Kyuhyun. "kenapa kau tidak mati saja, hah?!" kesalnya sambil menatap foto besar yang menempel di dinding, tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jepang?!" Heechul yang tengah sibuk menonton Shindong makan di depannya, kaget saat Shindong menyebutkan kata 'Jepang'.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya Hangeng tidak boleh ke Jepang!" serunya. "Berarti semalam dia membohongiku, huh? Semalam dia meneleponku. Dia bilang, dua hari lagi dia pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis." Lanjut Heechul.

"Ya ampun, kau itu galak tapi, bodoh. Jabatanku dan jabatan Hangeng sama. Hanya karyawan biasa bagian administrasi. Mana mungkin perusahaan mengajak kami berdua ke luar negeri? Apalagi Jepang. Waaahhh…"

"umm, Heechul_-ah_…" Shindong memelankan suaranya. "sebenarnya Hangeng ke Jepang…" Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Dia ingin melihat drama musical Sungmin." _Mission succes!_ Shindong berhasil membocorkan rahasia suami Heechul, Hangeng pada sepupunya itu.

"Sungmin?!" Heechul sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan Shindong, yang ia tahu, Shindong itu punya garis keturunan pembohong. Maka dari itu, Heechul tak langsung percaya dengan ucapan sepupunya yang bertubuh besar tersebut.

"_Tsk._" Shindong membuka tas kantornya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Ini, lihat." Shindong menunjukkan foto seorang wanita cantik pada Heechul.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Heechul.

Shindong menarik ponselnya. "Bodoh! Ini yang namanya Sungmin. Cantik, kan? Bibirnya semerah tomat, matanya seperti belahan buah kiwi, kulitnya seputih susu dan selembut tofu. Lekukan tubuhnya seperti buah mangga. Rambutnya-"

"**YA!**" teriak Heechul kesal. Kepalanya terasa mengepul. Ia merasakan asap mulai keluar dari kedua telinganya. Napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama Sungmin tadi. Ia ingin membandingkan seberapa cantiknya Sungmin dengannya. Karena menurut Heechul, secantik apapun wanita di luar sana, dunia tetap memandangnya sebagai wanita tercantik sejagad raya. "aku akan membalasnya kalau dia datang nanti." Gumamnya.

Heechul melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dalam café. "ini sudah jam 9. Jam masuk kantormu sudah lewat satu jam. Kau bolos, huh?"

"kau tahu, kalau aku libur, Nari tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar rumah. Dia akan mengunciku seharian di dalam rumah. Mengurus rumah dan mengurus ke dua anakku. Nari? Dia sibuk jalan-jalan dan berbelanja sampai malam. Paginya? Pegawai bank datang dan menagih pembayaran kartu kredit padaku. _Haaahhh…_" Shindong menghela napas berat.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau sepupunya punya kehidupan yang sangat abnormal dari yang ia bayangkan. "cerai saja!"

"apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Prok prok prok…_

Riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton resmi menutup drama musical yang di siarkan di salah satu stasiun tv Korea. Bukan siaran langsung, siaran tunda lebih tepatnya. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menonton, ikut bertepuk tangan saat berakhir.

"Wah, akting Gloria tadi benar-benar hebat. Sungmin, I LOVE YOU!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Bisa tidak suaramu lebih pelan sedikit?!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa bantal. Selama hampir 2 jam di dalam kamar, ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ini semua karena suara Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melengking tak karuan. Selama drama musical tadi, Ryeowook selalu berteriak setiap kali kamera menyorot Gloria.

"Gloria, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Gloria…"

Kyuhyun melempar bantal yang di bawanya ke atas karpet maroon. "Gloria? Glory? Glory Glory Manchester United?" racaunya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet, karena sofa diambil alih oleh Ryeowook.

"Gloriaaaa… Gloria yang di perankan Sungmin. Salah satu gadis tercantik di dunia. Dia pemain drama musical terkenal di asia." Jelas Ryeowook sambil memainkan jari-jari kakinya. "kalau saja aku bisa bertemu langsung dengannya, aku ingin menyentuh kulitnya yang seputih susu seperti kebanyakan orang bilang."

_Ngookk…_

"aku juga ingin foto bersama…"

_Ngookk…_

"minta tanda tangannya…" Ryeowook melambatkan ucapannya. "di semua bajuku."

_Ngookk…_

Ryeowook menengok ke bawah. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. "kalau begini, aku benar-benar mengizinkanmu mati sekarang juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih." Ucap ramah seorang kasir pada pelanggannya. Di seragamnya terpasang name tag bertuliskan _'Eunhyuk'_. Sesekali kedua matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Setelah di rasa aman, ia bergegas mengambil piring ukuran besar dan mengisinya dengan dua potong _waffle_, dua potong roti isi strawberry dan kacang dari dalam rak makanan. Tak ketinggalan, secangkir _cappucinno_ panas yang sebelumnya ia buat, sudah siap di tangannya. Ia membawa semuanya dan mulai berjongkok di bawah meja kasir.

"ini. Cepat habiskan!" ujarnya pada sosok pria yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja kasir, tempatnya bekerja.

"Tapi, kalau _'nyonya monster'_ tahu, aku bisa celaka, Eunhyukie. Tidak tidak tidak." Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya ia berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk yang telah memberinya makanan tapi, antara lapar dan _'nyonya monster'_… ah, pilihan yang sangat sulit.

"tidak akan! Cepat habiskan atau kita batal menikah?!" ancam Eunhyuk pada pria yang sedang bimbang di hadapannya.

"permisi, apa tidak ada petugas yang jaga? Aku ingin memesan makanan." suara pelanggan dari depan kasir membuat Eunhyuk segera berdiri.

"Iya, pesaaannn… ap… pa…" Eunhyuk melambatkan ucapannya, yang di lihatnya bukan calon pembeli. Melainkan Heechul. Heechul dengan tatapan _death glare_-nya, sukses membuat Eunhyuk menunduk.

"_E-eomm…ma…_" ujarnya pelan.

Pria yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di bawah meja kasir, memukul kepalanya sendiri. "_Donghae, 'nyonya monster' akan menghabisimu_." Bisiknya sendiri.

"Siapa di bawah?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan dingin.

"t-tidak ada siapa-siapa, _Eomma_. Iya, tidak ada siapa-siapa." Bela Eunhyuk.

"keluar atau kau mau makan high heels 20 cm ?!" ancam Heechul untuk seseorang di bawah sana.

Dengan degup jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, bahkan Eunhyuk saja bisa mendengar suara degupannya, Donghae, memberanikan diri untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan _'nyonya monster'_, sebutan Heechul darinya.

"_annyeong haseyo, Eommeonim_." salam Donghae dengan sesopan mungkin.

"_Eommeonim?_ Sejak kapan aku menjadi ibumu? Ingat, kau itu belum bisa menikahi Eunhyuk. Jadi, panggil aku nyonya. Nyonya Heechul. Mengerti?" Donghae mengangguk penuh.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Barusan kau makan apa saja?" lanjutnya.

"dua potong _waffle_, dua roti dan satu _cappucinno_. Biar aku yang membayarnya, _Eomma._" Bela Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau yang membayar, sama saja kau memakai uang _eomma_, Eunhyukie. Tidak bisa." tolak Heechul. "Donghae_-ssi_…" Heechul menatap Donghae.

Heechul menadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Donghae. "mana?"

Tangan Donghae sibuk mengambil sesuatu di balik meja kasir. "Ini, _Eommeonim._ Ah, Nyonya." Donghae memberikan selembar 100.000 _won_ pada Heechul.

"Minta kembaliannya pada Eunhyukie." Heechul meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu saja setelah mendapat uang dari Donghae.

"Hah, maaf, _Oppa._ Sebentar, aku menghitung uang kembaliannya dulu." Tangan Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai menghitung uang kembaliannya.

"tidak usah." Jawab Donghae santai sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang di rasanya sedikit kaku.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "tapi-"

"aku mengambil uang tadi dari mesin kasir."

"_ye?!_"

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
